The University of Washington has a tradition of strong, interrelated programs in clinical research at the Schools of Medicine, Dentistry, Nursing, Pharmacy and Public Health & Community Medicine. The goal of this Clinical Research Curriculum Award (CRCA) K-30 training program is to enhance the fellowship programs offered to physicians and other health care professionals who wish to become independent clinical researchers. These individuals will be selected from a pool of almost 450 postdoctoral fellows and junior faculty with K-awards. The proposed program has two parallel tracks: 1) Training Grant Support Program (TGP), and 2) Masters Degree Program (DP). Our K-30 will receive guidance from an Oversight Committee and an Executive Committee (including the PI, Program Director). The DP has a Steering Committee of core faculty to implement its training and educational aims. The DP is academically located within the School of Public Health & Community Medicine. Five or more fellows are enrolled each year for two years of intense training leading to a Masters degree in Epidemiology or Health Services. A "Work-in Progress" seminar series presented by K-30 trainees complements the learning experience. Each DP fellow must complete a research project with guidance by a mentor. In the TGP, any fellow or junior faculty from the five schools at the Health Sciences Center (HSC) may choose to participate in three seminar series (basic protocol design, clinical trials design, and meta-analysis for clinical researchers) developed specifically for the K-30 and based in the General Clinical Research Center (GCRC). Existing lecture and seminar series at HSC are announced on the K-30 website "Bulletin Board" to encourage and facilitate participation.